Toshiyuki Morikawa
Toshiyuki Morikawa (森川 智之, Morikawa Toshiyuki, born January 26, 1967) is a Japanese voice actor affiliated with Axl-One. He was born in Yokohama, Kanagawa. Though he had a frail physique since childhood, he rigorously trained himself and took part in various sports throughout middle school and high school. As he was training to be admitted for his university's American football team, he suffered fractures along his neck bone and didn't get accepted. Thinking that there could be another way he could still participate in sports, he thought of becoming a sports announcer. Enjoying his voice training experience, he decided to ditch the univeristy and instead aim to become a professional voice actor by training at Katsuta Voice Actor's Academy. Though training was harsh for him, he graduated with Kotono Mitsuishi, Michiko Neya, and others and made his debut in the late eighties. His abdominal muscles and voice are so strong that he has busted a microphone during one of his recordings. Morikawa is well known for playing various "cool and stoic" characters in the anime and video game industry. A few of his roles include Cyclops (AKA Scott Summers) in the [http://www.animax.co.jp/marvelanime/x-men/ X-Men anime], Dio in Casshern Sins, and Bai Ji-Shin Chang (AKA Mr. Chang) in Black Lagoon. Within the Japanese dubbing industry, he has provided the Japanese voice for Justin Hammer in Iron Man 2, Spider-Man (AKA Peter Parker) in Spider-Man: The Animated series, and Obi-Wan Kenobi in Star War: The Clone Wars. Works with Koei *Guan Xing - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series *Uratani - Joker File drama CDs; Joker is originally conceptualized by Katsumi Michihara *Kei Nanjou - Megami Ibunroku Persona drama CDs *Huang Tianhua - Fengshen Yanyi drama CD series *Raiga - Princess Rouge ~Legend of the Last Labyrinth~ *Chief of the Royal Research Institute Ernst, Sacred Guardian of Steel of the Sacred Beast Universe Enrst - Angelique series *Cain - Angelique ~Maren no Rokushi~ *Akira Yamagata - Enigma *Deva - Saiyuki: Journey West *Nue - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de ~Hachiyoushou~ (animated TV series) Morikawa is also a member of the two man group 2 Hearts with Fumihiko Tachiki. The songs they have performed have appeared as image songs for other Koei products. *Ever Free - Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires *H.P.D. -happy days- - Neoromance ♥ Paradise Cure! (opening) *Dearest You - Neoromance ♥ Live Hot 10! Countdown Radio (opening), Koisuru Tenshi Angelique ~Kokoro no Mezameru Toki~ (ending) *Yakusoku no Chi he - Koisuru Tenshi Angelique ~Kagayaki no Yoake~ (ending) *BLUE STEEL KNIGHT - Hoozuki Koukoutai Mabu Kotoshirouya! 2Hearts also appeared on the radio show co-hosted by Morikawa, Neoromance ♥ Live Hot 10! Countdown Radio. Live Events *''Neoromance ♥ Event 10 Years Love'' *''Neoromance ♥ Hot 10! Countdown Radio Rocket★Punch! 4'' - in 2Hearts *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas'' *''Neoromance 15th Anniversary'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 10'' *''Neoromance ♥ Hot 10! Countdown Radio Rocket★Punch! 3'' - in 2Hearts *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 9'' *''Neoromance ♥ Hot 10! Countdown Radio Rocket★Punch! 2'' - in 2Hearts *''Neoromance ♥ Hot 10! Countdown Radio Rocket★Punch!'' - in 2Hearts *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Ange Party'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live in Sony Music Anime Fes06'' - in 2Hearts *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2006 Autumn'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2005 Winter'' *''Neoromance ♥ Alamode'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 7'' *''The "GAMBARE" Live'' - in 2Hearts *''Angelique ♥ Memoir 10th ~Sweet Celebration~'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2004 Summer'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2003 Autumn'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 5'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2003 Spring'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 4'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 3'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 2 in Osaka'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 2'' *''Angelique Memoir 2001'' *''Angelique Memoir 2000'' External Links *Axl-One profile *Radio Bell - hosted radio show for Axl-One *Heaven's Door - official fanclub Category: Voice Actors